


Wings

by BoyceAvenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mentions of pale gamtav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyceAvenue/pseuds/BoyceAvenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU were Tavros is a older and is living with Rufioh and the Summoner.</p><p>Tavros has terrible pains in his back area that just wont quit but he just cant figure out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Your name is Tavros Nitram and god damn you're aching a lot lately. You don't know why either and you can't figure it out. The pain is mostly in your back so you've been taken painkillers and muscle remedies all month and yet, no relief. You've mentioned it to the other two but they just kind of smirk at you; it's like a god damn conspiracy in this hive. You've asked them what's so funny, but they don't tell. Rufioh just laughs off your questions like it's obvious and the Summoner is no help either. You're getting pretty damn tiered of all this pain. Your almost an adult, you've got things to do, places to be, but as long as this ache goes on there's no way you can concentrate on all those important dates and people. Okay, well, not really, you generally don't have places to go and people to meet, you're just another lowblood.

Those two, on the hand, are fairies. Still lowbloods, but fairies. You've always marvelled at fantasy and fairies and frequently got lost in your own fictional world. You still do sometimes. Some people laughed, some people even joined in, deciding to humour you in your fictitious realm of pupa pan, of mystical beasts and beings. You never really gave up your fantasy world, but living with two real life fairies brought your attention to the real world a bit more. They never mind answering questions about their wings, their lives and what being mutants meant for them. Rufioh was especially open to you. You made sure not to ask too much though, no matter how much you wanted to play 20 questions with them. You were always careful not to intrude too far into their lives, you tend to be careful about that kind of stuff. You have done once before, he didn't out right and say it, but that one time you kept talking at him when you first met him, you knew you had freaked Summoner out a little. He seemed to enjoy the talk you two shared now a days though.

You were grateful he had taken pity on you, otherwise you'd probably still be stuck getting teased by Vriska relentlessly. You were still in contact with quite a few of your old friends, though. You sill went out with Aradia and you were often visiting at Gamzees hive. You sort of missed you old life, with Tinkerbull and the others, but you were very happy here with Rufioh and the Summoner.


	2. Painkillers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! I think there's going to be around five chapters? That's how long it's planned to be but who knows.  
> Comments and the such are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Also, Lysander is my name for the Summoner.

“Rufioh?” You ask into the dark hallway, hoping your dancestor will hear you through the thick walls of your hive. He tends to sleep heavy too, so when you don’t get a reply you go to leave back to your own room. However a soft voice with a Hispanic twang rings through your ears. Normally, you wouldn’t hear it, he’s so quiet in the mornings, but with the silence of your treetop hive, you could just about make it out.

“What’s up, Tav?” he calls out as loud as he could in his sleep profound state.  You can tell he’s drowsy. From sleep or drinking with his matesprite last night, you were unsure. You were actually kind of surprised to see him walk (well stumble) through the hallway as you were coming back from the bathroom late last night. Usually his matesprite would make him stay, in case he hurt himself on some trees or something in his drunken attempt to fly home. But he looked unscathed at the time, so you assume he didn’t spear himself on any particularly sharp branches.  Luckily, your dancestor isn’t a mean drunk, nor does he drink often, but you’d rather avoid him when he’s like that.

“I’ve… I’ve had some really harsh back pains lately, I was wondering if you had any, uh, painkillers?” You weren’t a shy person, but you had a stutter. Rather than saying It’s a confidence problem, which it was, you tend tell people it’s because English is your second language, which it is. Well technically it was your third, if you counted Alternian.

“Uh, yeah… In here, by the desk.”

You pad you way down the hall to Rufioh’s door. Luckily you don’t have to worry about waking up Lysander; he was always out by 6. Sometimes he said good bye to you if you were awake, and you wouldn’t see him again till the evening. Maybe not even that, sometimes he doesn’t come back for days without telling either Rufioh or yourself where he’s flown off too. Rufioh used to get mad at him whenever he did this, would even call him up just to rant at him, but you’re both used to it now. ‘Being general of the Cavalreapers means being busy, boys!’ is always what he’d say.  Rufioh would silently fume, sulk even, but he would always forgive the Summoner once he got back (he’s a huge softie like that)

 You knock at the door a few times before entering, even though he knows you’re going to walk in. He looks pretty decent actually, although he’s all curled up in a duvet. If you didn’t already know he was hung over, you’d probably question why he was wrapped up despite the warmth of early spring. Being a lowblood, you’re pretty warm all the time. Unlike your indigo blooded moirail, who was on the verge of freezing to death when winter came.

Rufioh looked up at you with a tiered smile, the one you’ve grown used to over the sweeps. He was a lookalike of Lysander, same face, smile, eyes, everything.

You grab the ibuprofen off his desk and sit on the edge of his bed.

“I take by the look of ya that you’re going to want some too?” You ask.

“Hah, yeah… I probably look better than I feel to be honest.”

“That’s what you get for binge drinking with Horrus.”

“Yeah yeah, I know” He responds, laughing lightly, “Go get some water, Tav?”

You do as he says, running down to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses out the cabinet. You ignore the stabbing pains you get from the sudden movement. Nothing new, you’d had been dealing with the aches all month. This isn’t the first time you’ve run out of painkillers and have had to ask Rufioh if he had any.

 Once you’re back to Rufioh’s room you drink down the tablets, wincing as they get stuck in your throat momentarily. You watch as Rufioh struggles to swallow the gritty pills. Watch as his face twists into that of disgust, and you assume they had dissolved in his mouth and he was tasting the none too pleasant medication on his tongue.

“Ugh,” He wretches, “remind me to get the capsuled ones next time.”

He soon downs the glass of water, and the two of you engage in small talk. You ask if he knows where Summoner has gone, and if he’s going to be back when he said he would (he won’t be). He doesn’t, as usual, but he says he’s not even going to bother chewing Lysander’s ear off again this time.

“So,” he starts, “back pains again then?”

“Yeah…”

“where at?”

“Everywhere,” you sigh, “mainly in the shoulder kind of area, though.”

He chuckles, and you cock a brow at him. He does this to you every time. It wasn’t him being mean, or him trying to make you or your problems into a joke, but he laughed like it was an inside joke that you were supposed to understand. You didn’t, but you gave a half-hearted smile anyway. You quickly decided that you had enough of him for this time in the morning.    

“Thanks for the ibuprofen, Ru. You should probably get some sleep” you call as you step out the doorway.

“Haha, yeah, no problem” he replies, his voice laced with amusement.

As you make your way down the hall, you think you should probably go see Gamzee soon. He says he’s missed seeing you lately, but you’ve been in so much pain you don’t think you can last a day of his rather hands on affections. Still, you’re moirails and he, of all people, should understand your request of no sudden movements.

Walking into your respiteblock, you glance over to the clock on the wall. 7:12, you could probably catch some sleep before Rufioh has finished recovering. You think you’ll pester Nepeta later, maybe engage in some roleplay if she’s feeling up to it, which she usually was. You should defiantly call up Gamzee, too. If only to tell him you were okay, and that his pale mate hadn’t died in some mysterious circumstances and he had somehow not been told. You smile to yourself as pleasant memories of your friends flow back to you, and you even manage to drift to sleep.


End file.
